I don't remember being you, greensuit me
by xOnce-lerx
Summary: " It's makes no sense at all, seriously, TIME does really make no sense, hokum,hogwash. " complained the Once-ler. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1 : Run Oncie Run

Summary:

A serie of unfortunate events, occuring to the Once-ler, a simple Thneeds seller in a town which loaths THAT garment with a passion, you'll figure it all out by the end of the chapter, I suck at summaries.

Notes :

The Lorax fic, you can always read my fics and comment them, I will write more fanfictions, mostly about Homestuck and The Lorax, so, please fasten your seat belt and let's go for a ride, check the end for more Notes.

Chapter I : The First Day.

As the sun rose on every inch of the spherical planet, it sent it's beams on the variegated areas of the Forest, the ledging of a variety of multi-colored animals and a congenial soiled place for the Trufulla trees to grow and spread their velvet silk-like crown.  
On a rock, stood the humming fishs in a straight horizontal row, uttering a shrill rooster crow, indicating the begining of an other day of selling for the hard-working human.

The Once-ler yawned as he stretched, opening his eyes slowly. " Woaaaah " cried he as his eyes met the sight of the furry macabre creature catching some Z's on the other half of the bed, the Once-ler's eyes narrowed as he shrinked at the sleeping Lorax, he prodded on the forest guardian's back, slowly, not wanting to affright him and also taking charge not to take a fist punch in his nose, he jabbed his back slightly before getting an answer of the orange weirdo, what might it be other than a clout in the face ? the Once-ler just couldn't change what was tucked into the sequence of the mustached's nucleotides, if he even has one. the Once-ler always mulled over where does the Lorax conceal all this punching powers. he sighed all the rage and the pain he was feeling as he rubbed his nose, which became red by the sharp blow,

- " I'm musing about what can I frigging change in YOU ? why does you always have to do that and before all is it necessary to sleep next to me for the eyekeeping story ? I promised not to chop any more tree..s... Oh, you know what. its the day, I will sell my thneed, the FIRST DAY OF MY FORTUNATE LIFE JUMP." yelled the Once-ler at his 'should-we-say' bedmate, mirthfully, but the Lorax had another say about it, or maybe an other warning to throw at the human.

- " Is it necessary ? I mean have you wasted the few seconds of thinking that over ? is it that all you have to busy your time with ? " Asked the Lorax, wrinkling his brows in discontent,

- " Y-... ah, come on, why are you such a thickhead, mate, its not that bad to chop down few trees, its not that it will bring the Truffula's extinction, You get my point right, how can a fish out of the sea bring the defunctness of it peers. " Raised he his shoulders as he made a gesture with his hands, explaining how simple it was to grasp.

- " That's surely how you all think, I'm not afraid to make the prejudgement on your race, seriously, having a thickhead is not my business but yours, businessMAN... " incriminated the Lorax, making his steps towards the door, uttering the words he flooded the Once-ler's mind with. " You've been warned! "

- " It's not like I'm going to complain about your deduction on my race, make all the deductions you want, as long as you don't cause any threat to my business, I'm not going to change how I look to the life, weirdo " said the other, drawing his tongue to the Lorax.

- " You'll learn when its time to. " rejoined the Lorax as he disappeared amongst the trees.

'Which time I'll learn at ? ' ruminated the Once-ler then humored himself with the proverb that he was familiar with 'Learning comes at anytime, illiterate jungle-eccentric creep. "  
Then he took his guitar on his shoulders, taking the road for the selling-place, on his favorite companion, Melvin.

On his road for the public place where he thinks is the ideal place to sell his Thneeds, he started rehearsing the song he was going to perform at the destination he was heading for.

- " Once upon a day, that man found a way  
for a knitting masterpiece, What could you say ?  
A multifold and patchy germent, pretty sure what you sought.  
For both men and women. As for cloaks and as for coats  
Its the sol..e.. " crooned the Once-ler ,strumming on his guitar a barely heard tones then stopped suddenly, getting out of the wagon, he turned to notice that the trail of the musical notes he made, enticed the cats and the birds to follow him.

" Aoh, god, You followed me all the way here ? " said he to the animals, as he scratched his chin, murmuring something under his breath 'Well, I think its absurd to be asking animals' then said again, averting his gaze to the town he stopped at. " Its a GREAT DAY ", he grabbed a cat and hugged it tightly, kissing its head. " Wait, I can't take you with me, it would be unfair! You have a lot of friends here and my wagon can't bear you all, I guess I should leave you here. " then answered his own question, looking at the cat " Okay, you agree, right " said he, landing it back on the grass.

" Come on, Melvin " said the Once-ler as he proceeded for the town, unaware that the day he will pass would be his worst and the trigger of a serie of unfortunate events.

The Once-ler looked around for a place where he the passers-by gathered around the most, and pulled the guitar from his wagon, wearing a serious look on his face, he sat on a rock and started thruming idly on the chords, saying as the the crowd, turned to face him.

"Once upon a day, that man found a way  
for a knitting masterpiece, What could you .. Shut up already ,can you ? " Said the Once-ler, answered by a salesman who disliked how the Once-ler was singing. The Once-ler frowned as he proceeded towards the salesman, "Who you think you are, to insult me ? We both sell our products, Don't we ? " said he, poking the vendor's face, who's countenances toughened by the poke, and grabbed the Once-ler by the hand, delivering a sharp blow to his nose. " That's what I sell here, fucking clouts for idiots " yelled the seller at the Once-ler, who looked around him as the crowd jostled, closing every single escape for the fighting thneed seller, the Once-ler surmised he would sort this out diplomatically without taking any more punchs in his face. " No no no, It's not how it works, we should rather .. " advised the Once-ler as the crowd shouted " Loser Loser Loser Loser Loser! " repeatedly.

The Once-ler ran as he coasted on the slippery ground in between the legs of the thronging vast horde of people, heading for the hills, for the safety of his self and his nose which endurated two punchs so far, He knew that things were going to get worse if he didn't seize the exact opportunity to scat away at once, but just equally he believed that tomorrow would be completely different and full of glee,maybe merely because of his optimism but who knows, probably if he is lucky enough. In fact that wasn't everything, after running away from the crowd, he met a policeman, inspecting and rummaging around a dead corpse on the ground, the policeman carried many scars on his face, the scars he says were offered to him by a bunch of bastards who ended up jailed in the Superjail, He was a fat policeman, bribed for a single Hamburger and once the running Once-ler got in his range of view he immediately run after him, accusing him for the kill he didn't even put his glooved hands into.  
The Once-ler looked back at the racing policeman as if a petroleum-fueled car, trailing smoke. and said waving with his hand,running.

- " Is it by any chance me, after whom you're running, sorry, because I did nothing, I'm solely a guest on this town, i just laid my feet on it an hour ago, maybe I can help you, I've seen enough fools here. " asked the Once-ler. What the Once-ler haven't in mind, was that the policeman was a hoggish and gluttonous one, who had been inspecting on this murder two weeks contineously,which is tiring him, espacially that he -now- is ought to be taking his daily lunch, a hamburger with five or six layers of cheese and beef meat.

-" You can't fool me, You're the culprit, on the behalf of the justice I'm ordering you to stop. " yelled the inspector, The Once-ler had to think of a way out of this tomfoolery and madness 'What happened here ?' ruminated the Once-ler, waking up with a punch in the face, arguing with an orange peanut then fighting with a salesman and lastly being caught by the police, that can't just happen to the hero of this story, or maybe the last one, because the others HAD to happen in order to smoothen the way to the followings.

As the Thneed seller was doing his mental and physical best to get out of this endless loop of ill-starred events, a slender arms dragged him into a capacious and spacious house, ornamented with a variety of paintings, which for the Once-ler seemed as if not appealing the owner of the house's predilections himself or herself, but intended to appeal his or her guest's ones.

- " Shuuush" shushed a young looking girl with a curly brown hair and a round-shaped glasses, ressembling a nerd's as she asked him to sit while she prepares the tea.  
- " Wait, can you explain to me what is happening in this town, I'm sure something is missing in the minds of it's inhabitants, a raging bald seller who attempted to steal my consciousness because I was singing for the cr..owd.. well, they did not deserve it, and a fatass policeman, it's doesn't make sense to me at all, what is their problem ? " complained the Once-ler, tapping on the table with his fingers nerveously as the young girl sat near him, taking a long and deep breath.  
- " Hum, I don't have any idea, how can you ask me, when I am a part of this town already ? look, all I can say to you is that YOU are the cause of this mess, you probably did what wasn't supposed to be done, or maybe you weren't kind enough for them ? as for the moment, my name is Norma and i've been listening to you chanting, I liked it. " said she as her cheeks turned a bright red by the last sentence.

- " Thank you for the compliment, but what did you mean by 'what wasn't supposed to be done ?, is it a science fiction story you read ? " rejoined the Once-ler.

- " Absoluetly, no, It's just something that occured to me too when I first came to this town, I was caught by the same loop, " answered she then added " But I'm not sure what to think about it,"

- " Total absurdity. " finished the Once-ler.

- " You can stay here for the night, please feel free to choose any room you want. " proposed the girl.

- " Okay.." nodded the Once-ler.

Notes : It's an AU (science fiction ?) fiction about the Once-ler and Norma being caught in a mysterious loop of unfortunate events, together in the coming up chapters will sort it out, I hope you like it.  
Concerning the future chapters, I'm not sure wether to make this multi-chaptered or one-chaptered, feel free to suggest, anyways they will be late mostly, because I'm passing lot of exams nowadays, so bear with this beautiful story.


	2. Chapter 2 : What is this all about ?

Chapter II : What is that all about ?

"What did that girl mean by 'What wasn't supposed to be done ? I'm always the good guy, with the best determinations possible, does she know better about me than myself ?" voiced the Once-ler, playing with his guitar as he laid back on the bed, his eyes glacing at the roof of the room. For him what was said by the strange girl, was a complete hokum serving no purpose apart from misleading, but the girl in herself was kind to the Once-ler, he didn't want to know what may have happened if she didn't break into the chasing scene and drag him into her ground floor, thus, he should admit that for the first time in his lifetime, he was saved by a girl, a mysterious girl.

The remaining of the day was passed scrolling down the channels of the TV, eating some pancakes made specially for the Once-ler, it was all calm and uneventful, but not until the time the night veiled the world.

Two days prior, the media had monished the inhabitant of the town of a potential threat, the threat of two fugitives, breaking out of the jail in order to wreak havoc in the city, because they were jailed senselessly and tyrannized for the kill they did not commit, so that in the process of retaliating the society for that, they will murder anybody that their eyes perceive, and make as much bloodshed as they could.  
The two chose the night to make their plans into motion, the time when everybody body is asleep and the lights are all switched off.  
At the time when the prisonbreakers were roaming the streets searching for whatever form of life to extermine, the Once-ler was knitting some thneeds in his room, switching on the light.  
One of the felons poked the back of the other, pointing at the Once-ler's window, the other smirked a mischievous smile and said to his friend with a low voice.  
- " _There our prey is, let's get to work._ " whispered he in the ear of the other, but as soon as it reached his mind he said immediately.  
- " _Wait, I mean how can we sneak inside ? without making much noise _" pointed out the cannier to the impetuous one and added in his ear once again " _Waking the others doesn't play on your side, we have to make the awesome perfect crime, shouldn't we ?_ ". Jack was wiser than John, for him all that counted was to vouch the undetectability of his crimes without leaving any trace when the police comes to investigate, in order to make the worst woes possible, but John was enough impulsive for that and didn't pay the least attention to what the latter said. Pulling off the other's grip around his wrist, John proceeded towards the door to break it, Jack yelled in an undertone, as his face reddened in fury like an erupting volcano with a blocked mouth. "_ Stop, idiot, you want me to turn your belly into a sieve with my stabs ? _" , The other looked through the glass of the window and said with a troubled and sweaty face. " _He is awake by the way, don't worry I won't enter, you kno..w he he he _"._  
_- "_ Take charge not to play on my nerves, because I can turn into a vulnerable foe of yours at any time, I guess I warned you before we escaped the prison, right ? and I don't want to repeat it again _" answered Jack, as his visage started to regain the norm.

The wind was blowing hard that night, and Norma had forgotten to tell the Once-ler about the duo who may assault any apartment at any time but it was too late for her to rectify that, the two felons had already started to make their first move, Jack asked his friend to hand him the screwdriver, John fiddled with his fingers in his pocket and gave it to him, saying " Tak-..e.. "  
Jack plugged it in the screw's head as he pulled the window's screws slowly, without the notice of the Once-ler who switched off the light and went to sleep as he finished his thneed.

- " I mean look, that's my Thneed, a great and breathtaking garment for every age, It's just fantastic. " said the Once-ler to himself as he yawned laying back on the bed, he pulled the cover over him and dived in his dreams.

Jack watched as the Once-ler slept and looked over his shoulder, saying to the other. "Perfect, he is asleep ! "

At that moment, Norma was still awake, reading her favorite book, which read "The perfume : Story of a murderer" on it's cover, she loved that story with a passion, and to be more precise, she loved all the works made by Patrick Suskind, her favorite writer of all, the writer who's stories affected her life in almost every single way.  
She was -now- reading for the third time the last lines of it, " When they finally did dare it, at first with stolen glances and then candid ones, they had to smile.

They were uncommonly proud. For the first time they had done something out of love." read the girl as she closed the book, placing it on the table.  
As soon as she yawned, her ears catched a strange noise coming from the Once-ler's room, it was worrying her as the noises became more plain and evident, she ran towards the Once-ler's room and opened the door, shouting " Onciiiiiiiiiiiie !... "  
The Once-ler opened his eyes immediately and reflexively hitted with his fist Jack's face who was just about to deliver a stab to the Once-ler's abdomen. He falled on the floor rolling, covering his nose,whining.

- " Who's that ? " wondered the thneed maker, half awake.

Norma answered " We don't have time, I'll explain it all later " , She grabbed the Once-ler's hand and left the house, running away from the cursed town.

Notes : Here is the second chapter of my fanfiction, hope you all like it and appreciate.


	3. Chapter 3 : Guests at the hag

Chapter III : Guests at a hag

The two kept on running and running from the cursed town, until their eyes met the sight of an immense edifice, which ,even though it was mountainous and huge, was clearly noticed that it was not erect but bended by years. It's doors were crumbly and brittle as the two entered it, they could even hear the sounds of the falling pieces of wood from the roof, in fact the two could feel them drumming their heads. From the inside, the building was stinking with the stench of rats pee, it was both tickling down the wooden walls and on the floor, which gave for the Once-ler the impression of having just entered a crawl space of a bunch of rats. The stairs were resisting with a miracle the footsteps of the two, for a minute, it was thought that it would break into powder under pressure of their feet, the Once-ler clutched Norma's hand and proceeded towards a room, which emited the sound of a moaning rocking chair, which was nothing but made out of wood.

The Once-ler knocked on the open door, before inviting himself in and saluted with an undertone, not wanting to disturb the old witch.

- " H-Hello ? " As soon as his voice reached the witch's eardrums, she turned at the Once-ler and invited him to sit on the chair so she could see him. The Once-ler looked at the brown haired girl , standing at the door and beckoned her to sit too.

- " How can I help you, young man " asked the witch as she rubbed her fortune telling ball, of course, it wasn't one of the Arabs' magic lamps , but the omniscient ball was barely seen because of the dust which covered it and rubbed it in order to clean it.

- " I- I have pass-ed the worst t-w... " tried to say the Once-ler, interrupted by the witch.

- " Your worst two days, you mean, right ? the ones of which you have been chased by a bulky policeman and assaulted in the depth of night by a thief right ? " surmised the witch as she tugged his ears ,murmuring something in his ears, "_It's all your fault, you made the wrong choice "___, the Once-ler displayed a puzzled face, not because of the words he heard from the crone, but because he heard it twice, first by the girl who happened to save him, then by the auguring hag , he peeked at the standing Norma, still being dragged by the old woman, Norma's face reddened, ashamed because she heard something of what had been told to the Once-ler and averted her eyes away so as not to meet the Once-ler's.

- " _You may find it disturbing," _whispered the beldam " _But wether you believed it or not, you have done an awkward mess in a parallel universe, which is completely in contrast with this one _", The Once-ler passed a couple of minutes, trying to organize all these thoughts in his little juvenile mind -which is the best that the nature could endow him-, which splashed on his head like rain, and answered trying to pull away from her pinch on his ears.  
- " If I may ask, how did you know this ? and who on the earth you think I am to believe in something I don't remember doing ? " , the witch just smiled in response to his reply and explained, as a foggy picture displayed in her ball, "Look," said she. The ball displayed a picture of a green suited man, looking ninety-nine percent ressembling the Once-ler, except that he's got more swag than a Thneed seller could get, chopping down the trees with his big axe, not giving a sod about an orange mustached creature, which for sure looked like the lorax, or more precisely, was the lorax. The Once-ler looked closely at the Truffula trees being cut one after the other, as much to the lorax's grief and pain as the other creatures sharing the same grass as him, at first, he didn't believe in the one percent left but once he saw the guitar which was carried by the green suited man, the Once-ler cleared his throat , gulping in shock feeling as if his heart crawled to his throat  
, the Once-ler remembered the warning thrown at him by the lorax, feeling a bit of guilt in his heart.

- " I see, I guess there is nothing as plain to my eyes as this man carrying the same guitar as me, he is definitively me even though, I couldn't believe it was me at first, " approved the Once-ler dropping his head down, he for sure felt sad for the lorax, or perhaps for the green-suited Once-ler's lorax, not his, because as far as he knows about this world, he had done nothing of which had been foretold to him by the ball.

- " I guess, I can help you with something, " proposed the witch as she pointed at a full-length mirror stuck to the wall before adding as the Once-ler turned to see it, " It can take you to _that _time when you wreaked the greatest havoc on earth, though watch out and don't take any chance, time is not as daft as a brush to allow your passage to another point in time; " , the Once-ler smiled bitterly, and said , " I know, I feel both thrilled and afraid, thrilled because it's the first time in my life to face TIME and afraid to be caught in a strange magnetic field, or a strange waterspout of clocks and black and white clockneddles, or perhaps turn into a peculiar creature by the hit."

- " It's possible, you never know, just watch out and go for it at once ? " answered she. The Once-ler standed up and stepped towards the mirror, looking around for Norma whom he couldn't find in the room, she surely headed back to the town he said, murmuring something under his breath, " I'll be waiting her in the future anyways, " before rushing into the mirror.

**Notes : Finally finished this thing this morning, feeling as if I will fry from the heat in my country, damn you weather, you can't prevent me from finishing this chapter.  
Sure, I would love reviews and all, spread your love there.**


End file.
